Lightning's approval
by Basara Warrior
Summary: Serah asks Lightning her approval with dating her first love, Snow. However, Lightning's got questions of her own.. Based on the comedic live trigger scene in the sequel.


Lighning's approval

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Final Fantasy XIII, Square Enix game

* * *

><p>Ok, a small break from my Dissidia story. After playing through Final fantasy XIII-2 til completion (Waiting for future DLCs) One scene from the game just couldn't escape my mind: When Serah talked to Noel about Snow in New Bodhum. In one of the options She would say "He's like this real cool guy" in which she...well... -starts to lol- just go to youtube and find out XD!<p>

Anyway I pictured how Lightning back from the first game would have reacted if Serah had that same Persona when chatting with her sister about him before Lightning even met the guy and it just couldn't leave my mind so here we are. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bodhum- 'Another peaceful patrol' Lightning thought as she made her way back home. Due to an unknown terrorist organization working close to the resort city, the guardian corps had doubled their patrols throughout the beach and small markets. Although it was tiring Lightning knew her duties to protect her young sister Serah, Whose a student of the Eden University.<p>

It was at that moment that her sister apparently fell in love with a guy named Snow. Lightning could tell that her sister truly looks up to him just by looking at how Serah brightened up when she was thinking about him. However, despite the fact that he lives in Bodhum like the Farron sisters, Lightning has never seen him. Meaning she doesn't know if he will be a good influence for her sister or not.

Because of that she felt that it was important to ask Serah at least who Snow is like as a person.

"Well, it's getting late. Serah should be home right now. I'll just have to ask her." She planned out how she was going to ask her sister on this guy. She then shook her head in her own idiocy. "Give me a break, I'll just get straight to the point."

Just then Lightning felt a pang in her head. She winced as she gripped her head and sighed heavily. "Great now I've got a headache." She groaned in annoyance. She then noticed how close she was to her house. It was peanut shaped and elevated over the beach water just a small distance from the main attractions of Bodhum.

She could also see the lights in her house and Serah's silhouette zooming back an forth in the kitchen. 'Must be making dinner.' She grumbled as her headache subsided a little. Being the soldier she always was she shook it off and made her way home. "Here I go but first," She thought aloud, "a cup of coffee."

* * *

><p>Lightning's house- Serah is wearing a chocobo print apron while busying herself in the kitchen, a gleeful smile graces her young face. She went back and forth, cleaning dishes and heating up the food. She even prepared a special elixir drink, knowing full well that her older sister might be exhausted from her extended patrol in Bodhum.<p>

She also wanted to butter her up in hopes that she can tell the news on her new found relationship with Snow Villiers, the man who stole her heart, and vice versa. Serah then found herself smiling like an idiot at the recollection of her hero. Like many of the girls her age, Serah was extremely attracted to Snow's gruff appearance and confident attitude.

However, over the first few months of their budding romance she also found a softer, gentler side of him as well as his more reliable and heroic attributes. "Oh, Snow...my hero.." She said with a lovestruck smile. Just then Serah heard the front door of the house opened along with the familiar voice of her sister.

"I'm home." Said Lightning, sounding somewhat tired. "Welcome home sis!" Serah exclaimed excitedly from the kitchen.

She then noticed her elder sister's less than enthusiastic response as a subtle sign of her fatigue. Lightning was making her way to her room in order to wake herself up a little, prepping for her future discussion with Serah concerning this 'Snow' person. Unknown to her Serah also wants to tell Lightning about Snow and her starting to date.

"Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes so rest up." Serah announced after Lightning fell on her bed out of complete fatigue. Lightning woke up 15 minutes later having much of her former stamina back. She then made her way towards the kitchen where Serah had just finished up making dinner, yawning on the way.

"Oh, Light you woke up. I was just gonna get ya." Serah said in a cheery tone. Lightning nodded off before giving her sister a confident smirk, fully awake from her short nap.

"What are you making there Serah?" Asked Lightning. Serah turned to her with a cute smile "Your favorite dishes sis. Also got some coffee out for ya too." She added knowingly in which Lightning sighed in quiet relief.

'Etro bless her.' Lightning graciously thought with a small smile. She then helped her young sister with putting dinner on the table. After setting up their dinner they began eating their food in comfortable silence. Still, even in the silence, Lightning was uneasy, wanting to start the conversation about Snow yet not knowing how or where to start.

"Lightning, I got some news to tell you." Serah said with a hint of seriousness. Lightning's question was then forgotten as she listened to her younger sister. "What's wrong Serah?" Lightning asked. The younger Farron jumped from her seat on the table and twirled in joy, despite her sister's confusion.

"Snow asked me out! And I said YES!" She practically squealed the last sentence.

Lightning was pretty surprised herself as her sister's entire face seemed to light up. Lightning then decided that this was the moment to ask about the mysterious lover boy. "Well before you get too into this, let me ask." Said the older Farron. Serah then calmed down and listened to her sister intently.

"Who is this Snow guy? Like, character wise who is he?" She asked in curiosity.

Serah then looked in thought but as she tried to give Lightning a good explanation, the more she seemed in touch with the subject. Lightning looked puzzled as her sister turned lovestruck.

"He's...just this super cool guy, you know?" She started saying "He doesn't care about the way he looks, but that just makes him soo much cooler." She finished with a strong sense of admiration. Lightning groaned inwardly in her thoughts while eating some more dinner. 'Oh great he sounds like a troublemaker.' She thought inwardly.

"Huh. Well that's great, I guess. Still Serah be-" Lightning was gonna say in caution until, "And he's not just kind, he's reliable too. He always means what he says, and you can TOTALLY trust his word." Serah began her rant as a high pitched voice manifested. Lightning suddenly looked at her young sister with a growing sense of worry.

"I-mean-he's-my-hero-oh-and-I-know-you're-thinking-no-one's-perfect-I-know-he-has-his-flaws-and-sometimes-he-makes-me-soo-mad-but-I-love-that-about-him-too-no-other-other-guy-could-compare-to-my-hero-hehe" Serah went off like a lovestruck fan talking about meeting their favorite star. She giggled off as her sister looked at her with wide eyes.

Lightning grew from worried to absolutely terrified. She could careless about Snow at this point. The soldier tried desperately to stop her young sister from her love filled description of the man but unfortunately she had some more to say "Uh...Serah, I-I get it, can you just-"

"He-has-this-amazing-body-and-his-face-is-soo-handsome-he's-tall-and-broad-and-makes-me-feel-so-safe!" Serah went on until finally, "Oh, and even though he's big and tough, he can be sooo adorable." The younger Farron said in a motherly voice. "That's my Snow." Serah finished in her normal voice.

She then noticed her quiet and slightly frightened sister. An awkward silence was what remained of the discussion. "Soo...sis?" Serah asked at the dazed sister. Lightning shook herself awake from her stupor and chuckled nervously at her sibling. "Sorry I...was sorta tired." She said in false assurance.

The rest of dinner was pretty quiet for the Farron sister. Afterwards Serah washed the used dishes while Lightning remained on her chair silently asking herself, 'what just happened? Did Serah just...? Oh hell...' She exasperated when Serah returned to the table in a cheery mood. "So Light?" She started to get her sister's attention.

"Uh huh?" Lightning replied with a grumble. "About Snow...asking me out...is it ok with you?" She asked with a little insecurity. Lightning looked at Serah like she just transformed into a behemoth. But her stern expression softened when she saw Serah's puppy round eyes, a trait the young Farron learned to convince her soldier of a sibling to see her way of things.

Sighing heavily, Lightning gave in to her sister's desired answer in complete defeat. "Do whatever you want. It's fine with me...I guess.." Serah squealed in absolute delight and embraced her dismayed sister in a tight bear hug "Thank you so much Claire! Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Serah exclaimed in excitement as her grip around her sister grew tighter and tighter.

Afterwards, Serah got ready to go to bed before looking back at her sister, still sitting in the kitchen chair. "Don't worry sis! I know you're gonna like him too!" She beamed before closing the door to her room. Meanwhile Lightning brought her right hand to her forehead and groaned in irritation. "Great, my damn headache's back." She grumbled as that same pang from earlier today returns to bombard her exhausted mind.

She then glared to Serah's door as that replay of the younger Farron's surprising answer about Snow continue to assault the weary soldier's mind. 'I just hope she has no intentions of marrying whoever the hell this Snow guy is...' She thought silently as she got up for a refill of coffee before preparing for the day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Heh, Poor Lightning...if only you knew.<p>

Anyway despite the scene being based from FF XIII-2, I'm placing this in Final Fantasy XIII cause, story wise, this will be before the events of the game as well as Episode Zero.

I couldn't help but laugh from that particular scene and laughed even if that was how Serah broke the to Light about her dating Snow. Oh man, I was dying from the thought guys. Anyway after this cool ol oneshot I'll go back to the Dissidia story, just had to unload on the funnies :)

Any who I hope you enjoy, leave a review, and look forward to whatever I might throwout on the site. Til then, Later!


End file.
